outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Thryndaheimr
'''Thyndraheim '''is a relatively young world in the Galimmaverse in the midst of being actively shaped by its gods and denizens. The world itself is host to and split up several ways between the many gods that it birthed one day, and each of these gods has a distinct vision for the future of the world. To this day a raging conflict exists between these factions of gods, and battles are frequently fought over the destiny of Thyndraheim. Geography Thydraheim is a land of wildly differing climates and shapes brought forth by the several deities vying for control over its surface. From towering mountain ranges, vast tracts of tundra, sprawling evergreen woodlands, massive glaciers, and violent volcanoes. Subregions Thyndraheim is squarely split up into portions, each belonging to one of the gods/world powers at play: Ironcrown, The Forgelands, The Great Forest, The Stormreaches, The Leyspires, The Untamed, and The Mistgrave. Ironcrown The tallest mountain in Thyndraheim, where Burdryn was slain by the god-killing Vaelkyr years ago. Today it is the heart of Vaelkyr civilization, where they can make their stand against the furious gods of the world. The Forgelands A hardened land of fire and metal as forged by the smithing goddess Aragni. The Forgelands is home to the goddess of blacksmithing and her servants of heat and earth. The land is carefully and meticulously shaped by Aragni's very hands, echoing her truisms of practicality and order. The Great Forest A vast woodland of trees, where all manner of fauna and flora thrive under the watchful eye of Madira, the goddess of life and fertility. A blissful land free from much of Thyndraheim's biting cold and cruel weather due to the outstretched boughs of the world tree Faldrassil spreading light and heat. The Stormreaches A sprawling tract of mountains, taiga, and moorland whipped by fierce winds and near constant snowfall. The Stormreaches are the chosen realm of Faethir, the fearsome goddess of war and storms, as those who live here come to be the strongest beings in all of Thyndraheim. The Leyspires A twisted and magically altered dreamscape of ice and mana crafted by the cunning witch goddess Narefka. She created the Leyspires as a testament to the potential of magic, and those who seek out her arts often flock to this nightmarish land of jutting ice pillars and folded glaciers. The Untamed The Untamed is what little remains of Thyndraheim's original topography, vigilantly guarded by the goddess of the hunt Skoldr. Preserved by her due to her admiration for Thyndraheim's natural shape, she wishes for the Untamed to remain as it is: unsoiled and untouched, allowed to grow into its truest form. The Mistgrave Beneath Thyndraheim's surface lies an underbelly of darkness and despair. The Mistgrave is the home of Valthogg, the ravenous voidwurm, who's incredible mass draws in all manner of magic and matter to him to be devoured and destroyed. The Mistgrave overflows with lost souls and latent magics, and has great spiritual significance to many of the peoples of Thyndraheim. History Denizens Category:Worlds Category:Thyndraheim Category:Locations